Shower
by PrincipalCellist
Summary: /Yugi doesn't understand the merits of sex in the shower. Luckily, Yami is willing to teach him./ Puzzleshipping. One shot.


Here's the next Guilty Pleasure story! You might want to have a change of panties handy. I don't know where these ideas come from, quite hoestly - not that I'm complaining! *grins* I hope you enjoy. You should know what it's about just my the title.

* * *

><p>"I will never understand that." Yugi said suddenly, a slight frown set on his lips as he watched the TV screen. Yami turned his head over to the right to look at him from his spot on the couch. It was a nice Saturday, albeit a little cloudy. Grandpa was off visiting Arthur Hawkins, so Yami and Yugi were alone with nothing else to do but have a movie night. So they did.<p>

"Understand what?" Yami asked curiously.

"That." Yugi repeated, pointing to the TV. The female lead had just invited the male interest to shower together with a coy smile, and now the scene was changing to another character walking down the street. So far it had been a really interesting movie, full of revenge, romance, and some comedy. "The sex in the shower thing, I mean." Yugi clarified.

Yami had to clamp his lips together so he wouldn't laugh at his aibou.  
>"What is there to not understand?" He asked instead. "I think you should know what it means—"<p>

"Not that," Yugi corrected, turning pink near his ears. "I mean, I know why they do it, but I will never get _why_."

"Now you're just confusing me."

"Well…" Yugi brought his legs up to sit criss-cross on the couch. "For example, it's already so hot during sex that you feel like your going to faint, right? Wouldn't the hot water and all that steam make it worse? And I don't even want to start talking about how much water you waste by letting it run while you do the deed."

"That's why you don't get why people do it?" Yami stared at Yugi in disbelief. "_Seriously_?"

"Seriously." Yugi demeanor practically shouted that he was done talking about it, so Yami shut his mouth and watched the TV again, but still thinking.

By the time the movie was over and they were finishing the third one that night, the whole conversation was apparently forgotten. As Yami went to toss the empty popcorn bags into the trash, Yugi took out the DVD and placed it back in its spot on the rack. He yawned and then grinned, asking, "What do you want to watch next?"

Yami looked a the clock warily and said, "As much as I love spending time with you, aibou, I think we should call it a night. It's almost eleven-thirty."

"Already?"Yugi also looked at the clock and pouted a little. "Urg. Alright, then." He gave a long stretch and started walking up the stairs. "I'm going to shower and head to bed then. See you in the morning." As he disappeared at the top of the stairs, Yami went around and shut off all the lights. Then, like god himself had come down to put the idea in his head, Yami's lips shifted upward in a wicked smirk, and he turned on his heel and also started up the stairs.

Yugi sighed as the hot water hit his back, massaging his tight muscles from sitting in front of the TV for so long. If there was a way he could just stand under that relaxing water for the rest of his life, he would. That was one reason his showers always lasted at least thirty minutes - most of the time they were longer. He just couldn't ever bring himself to get out of the small haven of heat. He grabbed the shampoo, holding back another yawn.

Two warm arms suddenly wrapped around his shoulders, and Yugi let out a startled shout, dropping the slick bottle, which hit the bottom of the tub with a loud clatter. The low chuckle he heard after that let him know exactly who it was, and it also let him know that he shouldn't bend over to pick up the shampoo just yet. He turned his head slightly, and, just like he had thought, two ruby irises stared back at him with that familiar amusement. God help him.

"That was quite the yell, aibou." Yami commented, his arms constricting so Yugi was pulled back closer to him. "It's only me." Yugi felt something press against his back, and he turned completely red. Yami let out another laugh, and this time Yugi was pulled back all the way so his back and Yami's chest were flush against each other. If he could've gotten any redder, Yugi would have at that moment. The water now felt almost cold against his heated skin. Yami leaned his head down and kissed right underneath Yugi's ear, making the said boy let out a small gasp before he clenched his teeth and turned his head away.

"Yami, we—"

"'We' what, Aibou?" Yami's voice broke through whatever comment or protest Yugi had been about to say. Yugi swallowed hardly. Yami's voice was just so low and rough and—Yugi removed Yami's arms from around his shoulders and stepped forward, away from that strong desire. He hugged himself, trying to stop trembling. He would never understand why Yami's touch always affected him so much.

"W-we can't…here…and the water…" Yugi bit his lip, knowing that he wasn't really making a valid point.

Yami stepped closer and placed a hand on Yugi's shoulder, turning him around so they were face to face. Yugi kept his head to the side, away from Yami's gaze, trying to keep himself firm in his decision. With the tip of one finger, Yami touched Yugi's chin and turned his face toward him. He was so close. Yugi could feel Yami's breath against his face and see each droplet of water run down that angular, godly face. Yugi's own breath backed up in his throat. He could do nothing but hold his breath and wait and anticipate—taste even before there was anything to taste.

Yami's lips touched his softly. Once. Twice. Then a third time. Yugi hesitated only a second before he brought his arms up and held onto Yami by the shoulders. This time, Yami claimed his lips completely, gently, and it was sweeter than any candy could ever be. A small shiver ran from Yugi's head, down his spine, and tingled at his toes. His lips parted just slightly, and Yami took advantage of that, dipping his tongue into Yugi's mouth a little. Then again, stoking Yugi's tongue and savoring the taste. He walked Yugi backwards until he was against the wall.

Yugi gasped a little at the feeling of the cold wall against his back and kissed Yami back again and again, threading his fingers up into Yami's wet hair. It was odd how easily their lips slipped with and past each other from the water. Odd and very nice. Yugi let out a quiet moan against those lips, pulling Yami's head down closer. Yami's arm wrapped around his lower back, and he pinned Yugi against the wall with his own body, causing their lower parts to brush against each other. Yugi twitched and let out a low gasp, and Yami's other hand brushed just below his ribs. Yugi's blood felt like it caught fire at Yami's low groan, and he felt his own need rise. He knew fully well that he was probably trembling again, but he couldn't bring himself to care all that much in that moment.

Yami's hand came to rest on his ass, and warmth traveled across Yugi skin from that palm. He moved against Yami, who welcomed the flash of heat as his erection grew stiffer. As much as he wanted to keep his mouth on Yugi's, he also wanted—needed—to taste more of that smooth skin covering every inch his aibou. He disconnected their lips and trailed hot, openmouthed kisses down Yugi's neck and across his bare, wet shoulder. His hand came between their bodies and found a spot that sent Yugi reeling. The pleasure on his face was enough to make Yami's chest ache and a ball of fire surge through his body.

"_Nng_…" Yugi's spine arched and he tried to breathe though the heat and steam and pleasure. "Yami…" His brain was starting to shut down. Becoming oblivious to everything except the man in his arms. Yami's hand moved faster on him, and he clutched him harder, closer, feeling like he couldn't even breathe. It only took one more stoke, and Yugi flew. His release shattering and more arousing to watch than anything else Yami could imagine. Yugi's face was just so animated, and his voice was just so delicious. Yugi leaned forward onto Yami; his breathing ragged and short.

The light touch of Yugi's fingers on his back burned Yami's flesh. He knew that, were they not in the shower and already covered with water, he'd be sweating. When Yugi's lips touched his shoulder—quite unexpectedly—Yami's legs trembled, his heart threatened to pound right out of his chest. He was afraid he wouldn't be able to hold on. He that he wouldn't make it. If Yugi touched him anymore, he was going to burst and be finished before he even really started.

"Yugi, turn around."

Somehow, through the fog, Yugi was still aware of where they were.  
>"But—wait. The water…"<p>

"What about it?"

"Um…g-grandpa would kill me if he saw the water bill..."

Yami sighed and raised his eyebrow.  
>"I'll tell him that I wanted to take a long shower."<p>

"But…you shouldn't lie for me—"

Yami took Yugi's face in his hands, which he knew weren't steady, looking at him seriously. "Aibou…Yugi." Yami breathed. "Just trust me." He leaned forward and connected their lips. Yugi kissed him enthusiastically, letting his hands run down Yami's back slowly. Yami suddenly pulled away and attempted to laugh, but he sounded breathless. "I don't think you really know what you do to me."

"What?"

"Just…can you refrain from touching me for another minute?"

Yugi's eyebrows came together. "Why?"

"Because my heart is pounding and my hands are shaking—and I don't think I can last to much longer if you do."

Yugi let out a snort. "_Oh_." He then gave Yami a slight smirk and kissed him one more time before turning around. Yami wrapped his arms around Yugi and, with his hands and lips and teeth and tongue, he explored the soft flesh on Yugi's neck and shoulders.

"Here's an advantage to sex in the shower," Yami said, letting his lips brush Yugi's ear. "We're wet, so it should go in easier and not hurt as much."

Yugi braced his hands against the wall.  
>"Well that's good."<p>

And then Yami was there, sinking into him. Yugi was tight, achingly, exquisitely tight – as he always was. Virgin tight, though Yami knew for a fact that that was impossible. Yugi had given Yami his virginity a long time ago. Yami shuddered and felt the need to bury himself to the hilt right away in one swift thrust, but he wouldn't risk hurting Yugi.

"All of me," he whispered desperately. "Take all of me. Please."

"I want to." Yugi moaned, clawing at the wall. His inner muscles rippled and urged Yami on till he was in all the way. Yami groaned and held Yugi's hips, shaking with his restraint to keep still.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"Yes." He moved back against Yami, who sucked in a tight breath. "Oh, yes."

His lust-filled voice threatened Yami's control. The feel of Yugi's skin under his hands tore holes in it. Then, the feel of Yugi bucking back against him again, ripped it to shreds. He pulled out, only thrust in again, listening to the sound that came out of Yugi's mouth, the sound that only spurred him on—made him thrust in faster. He didn't want to hurt Yugi, but he did want to make sure Yugi enjoyed it. And if the noises Yugi was making was any indication, he must've been enjoying himself _very_ much.

Together they moved, hands and bodies melting in the heat, souls soaring, minds blending till neither knew where their pleasure started and the other's began. That ancient, primal rhythm starting out slow and strong and growing faster, harder. On and on, blazing hot and searing them as they were sent higher and higher—then higher still. Yami's fingers dug into Yugi's hips as the said boy convulsed around him and moaned out his pleasure.

And then the almost breathless scream of his name on Yugi's lips sent Yami straight over the edge.

Yugi slumped forward and pressed his forehead against the wall, breathing hard, trying to cool himself down and process what he'd just done. The water now felt so cold that he wondered if the heater had cut off. How long had they been in here, anyway? He was vaguely aware of Yami pulling out, and he turned around, bracing his hand against the wall because his legs still couldn't hold him up all the way.

"Still don't understand it?" Yami asked, draping his arms over Yugi's shoulders with a grin. "You want to know another advantage of shower sex?"

Yugi gave him a look.  
>"And what is that?"<p>

"Clean up is really easy."

* * *

><p>Please review! (And I don't want to get reviews telling me how it was short. Deal with it people. It wasn't supposed to be a long story. Oneshots usually are quite short, anyway.)<p> 


End file.
